


The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

by icandrawamoth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Crying, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Post-Star Wars: Return of the Jedi, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Tycho looks for Wedge after the Battle of Endor.





	The First Day of the Rest of Our Lives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphorisnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphorisnt/gifts).



Everywhere Tycho walks, the air is filled with the flickering light of campfires. It dances across the wooden platforms of the Ewoks' tree village and reflects, shining, from the faces of his friends and comrades as they celebrate their victory. But one face is missing.

Tycho wanders from platform to platform, looking for the one he seeks, only to be met with circle after circle of people that don't hold the beloved face. Then, finally, he turns a corner and spots in the distance, alone on the platform surrounding the next tree over, an orange and white flight suit capped by a head of dark hair.

Tycho's lips curve into a smile as he approaches. “I was beginning to think you'd fallen out of a tree or something,” he jokes, and then stops short.

The face Wedge turns on him is wet, his eyes big and shiny in the distant firelight. Tycho only has a second to take it in before Wedge turns away again, wiping determinedly at the tears with trembling fingers.

“I-I'm okay,” he insists quietly. “Give me a minute.”

Frowning, Tycho lays a hand on his arm. He doesn't speak, though, giving Wedge the space he's asked for.

Wedge takes it, seeming to settle himself, taking a few deep breaths before he turns back to Tycho with a shaky little smile. “Sorry. I didn't exactly want anyone to see that.”

“If you're upset, there's nothing to be sorry about.” Tycho watches Wedge, his hand traveling up his arm to cup his neck, thumb tracing his cheek gently. “Can I ask what's wrong?”

Wedge's eyes flutter closed as he leans into the touch. Tycho moves closer, positions himself so they're facing each other and rests his other hand at the small of Wedge's back.

“Not wrong. It's just...all this. It's overwhelming.” Wedge opens his eyes again, meets Tycho's gaze. There's a sort of fierceness there, a joy even the vestiges of tears can't take away. “We actually did it, Tycho.”

“Yeah.” Tycho smiles for him, leans in for a light kiss. “Things are going to change now.”

“Tomorrow will be the next day of a new age for the galaxy.” Wedge smiles, too, edges closer and rests his head on Tycho's shoulder. “I knew we'd get here someday. And together.”

“When we split up inside the Death Star, I wasn't afraid,” Tycho tells him as he holds him close. “I knew whatever happened, you'd do your job in there and come back out.”

“Nothing could have kept me. Coming out of that thing – I felt like I was invincible.”

That makes Tycho smile. Wedge of all people knows no one is invincible, least of all himself. But it's good to hear him so pleased, so confident. And how can they not be, after today?

“We should go back to the party,” Tycho says. “Before someone else comes looking for the both of us.”

“Not yet.” Wedge's grip on him tightens minutely. “Let's celebrate alone for a minute, hmm?” He raises his head, and there's a familiar glint in his eye now.

Tycho leans in indulgently as both of Wedge's hands slide into his hair, guiding their lips together for a long, thorough kiss. Around them, campfires flicker and music floats on the wind. Tycho can't remember the last time he was so content.

**Author's Note:**

> Aphorisnt picked "I-I'm okay, give me a minute" from the list of [found crying prompts](http://corelliaxdreaming.tumblr.com/post/173106732053/found-cryingcrying-starter-pack) on Tumblr.


End file.
